Fluer
}} Fluer LaMaer (Pronunciation) is a street performer in Tor-Moran and a proud mother of many spiderlings.Gen Arcadia - Fluer LaMaer Appearance To be added. Personality Confident You can say what you want, belittle her, call her names, make fun of her, even throw a pie in her face and she will simply laugh it off. Nothing has yet to break her down. Observant Her job is to find what tickles ones funny bone, or what really gets under their skin. So she will simply spend time in the shadows hanging from ceilings or on the side of buildings cause why not just watching the crowd. Pinpointing who would make a good audience trying to read their personalities from a distance. Unpredictable Good luck trying to read her or her next possible moves. She says and follows through with whatever pops into her head. Actions First Thoughts Later Yeah...she never thinks about the consequences of her actions. It’s kind of like a fun surprise seeing the results of something you don't think fully through :D Carefree Says and does as she pleases without worries or remorse, “Cause every little thing~ Is gonna be alright!” Adrenaline Junkie “You know what really just CLEARS one's head? Taunting DEATH.” Catch her leaping off buildings or free climbing any and all mountains she comes across. Childish Tendencies Doesn’t Understand the meaning of personal space. “Personal space bubble? What’s that? Do you think you are bubble wrap or something? Let me be the judge of that.” Cue onslaught of pokes. Loves to also play mini pranks whenever possible to help her “study” for her spooky street performances. Also just for her own lols. Loyalty Level Zero You can befriend her, and all can be nice, fluffy, friendship n’ rainbows yada yada, but if there comes a time where she could benefit at your expense? Abilities Widows Lullaby (Illusionary) By chattering her teeth with a combination of a low hum, Fluer can mess with one's inner ear causing them to “see” hallucinations that truly aren’t there. They don’t appear as solidified images but more like shadowy / ghostly versions of the original form. She uses this a fair amount for her occupation, making fun happy go lucky images or opposite of the spectrum with bringing one's fears come to life right in front of them. Arachnid limbs Have the strength to hold up her entire body weight. She uses them for everyday activities like; Picking objects up, Climbing, Poking random people then blaming it on someone else. Very helpful when in need for an urgent escape and very effective in the spook department. Spider Friends Fluer has a knack for befriending her little spider counterparts. Maybe it’s her beaming personality, Out of this world Charm, Amazing stunning good looks! ...or quite simply the fact she’s part spider herself BUT Regardless! She will keep some of these critters stored away in her sleeves or on top of her hat to enhance her spooky vibe. And also because they be her friends ;u; and she protects. Walking spider hotel. Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Disappearing in an instant ✔ Nimble / Flexible ✔ Making others uncomfortable ✔ Jump Scares ✔ Sleight of hand ✔ Not giving an F �� Bright lights �� Technology �� Expressionless individuals �� Following instructions �� Hairstyle choice �� Not Giving an F Likes - Dislikes Extra ★ Wholeheartedly believes “Eyes are the window to your soul.” Hence why she keeps hers covered by her bangs. “Ain't nobody reading my thoughts.” However this also mean her eyesight is obscured. Thankfully her legs act as extra “sensors” to prevent any terrible mishaps. But there are those few times where she doesn’t notice an incoming object; So you can catch her walking straight into a pole from time to time but will play it off as “HAHA! Bet you all thought I did that by accident, when in reality-” disappears into the nearest shadowy area and pops up somewhere else. “It’s all part of the show!” skitters off. ★ You don’t find her, She finds Ŷ̸̢͉͎̖̩͉͍͉͜Ờ̶̬̙̬͕͆̓̽̉̈́͂U̷̲̳̦̮̪̪͔̹̇̐͠͝...I mean...thats at least what she likes to think. If she’s not performing in the entertainment hub you’d probably have to scale someplace high up or a dark corner somewhere. ★ Easily Bored Her attention span is very small, so if you try to pull her into a dull conversation she will express her boredom by simply; Option 1: chattering her teeth and peace signing herself out of the conversation. Option 2: she will mark you now as her new scaring victim and silently study you while trying to find what makes your skin crawl. Option 3: She just calls you boring.... References }} Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Tor-Moran